Sensación
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Oneshot.- Nene culpa a ese chiquillo por su sentir... Ese inocente roce lo cambió todo en ella. AU Humanos Posible OoC


**DISCLAIMER:** Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun no me pertenece, sólo hago uso de sus personajes por mera diversión, al igual que la imagen utilizada de portada, créditos a su creador respectivo.

**N/A:** Escrito basado en el capítulo número 38 del manga, es un Universo Alterno basado en dicho capítulo, pero por si las moscas una disculpa por el spoiler.

Las palabras en cursivas y con comillas son recuerdos, las palabras que sólo estén en cursivas significan pensamientos. Aclarado esto, ¡comencemos la lectura!

**.**

**.**

**SENSACIÓN**

**.**

**.**

Se sentía tan abochornada, había sucedido la noche anterior, pero ni siquiera recordaba haber conciliado el sueño después de llegar a casa.

"_Nene-chan, no te encontramos por ningún lado… ¿regresaste bien a casa?"_

Recordaba la voz preocupada de su mejor amiga Aoi, y ella sólo había respondido de forma torpe una disculpa y que la vería la próxima semana en clases.

Gracias al cielo era sábado.

Se estiró con pereza sobre su cama, alejando sus sábanas en el proceso. Ahogó un gritito de frustración mientras se incorporaba para tomar las sábanas y cubrirse hasta la cabeza con las mismas; como si de esa manera pudiese alejar aquello que la molestaba.

Pero a este punto… _¿de verdad era algo que le molestaba?_

Su colorado rostro decía otra cosa. Y una culpa tremenda la atravesaba por sentirse de esa manera.

"_Si hubiera sido yo, te trataría mucho mejor"_

Descubrió un poco su rostro al recordar aquellas palabras tan cargadas de confianza, que por breves segundos la hicieron temblar. Lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad, su carita inocente mientras comía, que Yashiro simplemente se tragó aquello.

Un ligero _doki doki_ agitó sus oídos; Seguramente su corazón, tomando más velocidad con cada latido.

"_Tus tobillos son realmente gruesos Onee-san"_

Ahora un pequeño tic atacaba su ojo izquierdo. Y estaba casi segura que ese calor que ahora sentía era de molestia.

_Ese chiquillo…._

Pensó, sus mejillas infladas ligeramente intentando contener el enfado que creció dentro de sí. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que notar esa parte de ella?

Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba de forma lenta.

**FLASHBACK**

― _Eso en verdad debe doler… ¿Segura que estarás bien Onee-san? ―_

_Yashiro se llevó una mano a su frente, donde una gran mancha roja sobresalía entre su blanca piel. _

_Había ido al festival de la Ciudad junto a Aoi y un par de amigos más con la intención de distraerse un rato, pero ella terminó embobada por los dulces y los perdió de vista, al final chocó con un enorme letrero siendo auxiliada por ese niño de primaria._

_Resopló, rezando internamente porque esa marca desapareciera por la mañana. ― Estaré bien… Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?― Cuestionó mirando al chiquillo._

― _Soy Amane… ¡Yugi Amane! ― Respondió con una enorme sonrisa._

_La joven sonrió, sintiendo algo cálido en el interior. ― Yo soy Yashiro Nene… ¿puedo llamarte Amane-kun? ― Pidió con timidez._

― _¡Sí! ― Exclamó el menor estrechando la mano de ella._

**...**

― _¡Vaya! compraste mucha comida ― Exclamó Yashiro, al ver todo el montón de platos vacíos__._

_El pequeño de cabello oscuro frunció los labios. ― ¿De qué te quejas? También ayudaste ― Le reprochó. _

_La vena en la sien de ella se hinchó. ― Oh, pequeño ingrato…. ― Musitó con enfado, claro que éste era fingido. Habían pasado la última hora juntos y lo adoraba demasiado. No podía molestarse con Amane, claro que no, jamás lo haría._

_Era su pequeño héroe._

― _¡Oi mira Onee-san los fuegos artificiales! ― Gritó le menor saltando de su asiento, mientras agitaba sus bracitos. _

_Aquellos enormes ojos brillaban de una forma casi mágica. Y la mirada de Nene se suavizó ante tal espectáculo. _

**...**

― _¿Tienes que irte ya? ― Preguntó Amane, sus ojos ahora reflejando tristeza._

_Nene sonrió con algo de culpa. ― Sí, ya es tarde… y tú también deberías ir camino a casa ― Le sugirió acariciando sus suaves hebras de cabello color oscuro. ― Gracias por hoy… me divertí mucho Amane-kun ― Le musitó con cariño._

_Ahora era turno del niño de sonrojarse. ― ¿Te volveré a ver Nene Onee-san? ― Pidió esperanzado._

― _Yo espero que sí ― _

_El chiquillo mordió sus labios y antes de que la mayor se alejara, tomó la osadía de besarle la mejilla. Yashiro enrojeció en una fracción de segundos. Sus orejas, su cuello. Todo su ser y su interior estaba vaporizando. Era como si aquellos fuegos artificiales estuvieran explotando dentro de sí._

― _Por favor espérame… deja de perder tiempo con esos idiotas ― Su mano se volvió puño. ― Yo te haré feliz… lo prometo ― _

― _¿¡EH!? ― _

_Viéndose satisfecho por el efecto que le provocó a la joven de largo cabello, Amane sonrió sin culpa y se alejó corriendo de ahí._

― _¡Nos vemos! ―_

_Nene quedó congelada en su sitio, a pesar que su interior estaba ardiendo._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Chilló fuertemente contra su almohada al recordar aquella ¿confesión?

¡Por Dios de seguro sólo tenía diez años!

― Amane Yugi… ¡iré a prisión por tu culpa! ― Exclamó odiándose nuevamente.

Ella tenía quince, torpemente debía admitir que para nada tenía experiencia en el amor, todo lo que conocía era a través de sus mangas, revistas y programas de televisión, por todos los cielos ¡ella era un desastre!

¿Cómo era posible que un niño de primaria la hiciera sentirse de esa manera?

Un beso en la mejilla y esas palabras bastaron para revolver todo su ser. Eso estaba mal… muy mal.

― Tendré que ver al consejero escolar ― Pensó, aunque más bien era una promesa para ella misma. Tenía que olvidarse de él, a como diera lugar.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

**N/A:** ¡Rayos! Me costó tanto escribir esto… he querido aportar algo al fandom desde que empecé a leer el manga hace un par de semanas, justo cuando recién inició el anime; quise hacer algo sencillo para iniciar, pero creo que terminé dándole muchas vueltas, espero igual se haya disfrutado.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

**GEMITHA0208**


End file.
